


brownies and bookshelves

by g0lchazz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jeno-centric, M/M, Swearing, everyone is a fourth year in college, i guess, lots of banter, slow burn but not really lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0lchazz/pseuds/g0lchazz
Summary: “Come on Jeno, move in with us! This living situation would be a dream come true!”“Sorry Jaem my dream is to graduate and I can’t do that if I’m living with you guys”“Ooh, Dreamies, let’s make that our wifi name”“OK THIS HOME WILL NOW BE KNOWN AS THE DREAM APARTMENT”





	brownies and bookshelves

Jeno was excited for the upcoming school year. He had a difficult time adjusting to upper-division courses the year before, along with his extra-curricular activities and maintaining a social life, but he was finally back on good academic standing and felt like he was ready to take on the world.

Classes were about to start in a couple of days and as usual, he was at Donghyuck’s house. Donghyuck was his first friend when he entered university and they’ve been best friends ever since. Their group of friends wanted to all live together for their fourth year, but Jeno was too scared of his grades taking a hit so Jaemin had to talk his childhood friend, Renjun into being his roommate for the year. 

“So, when’s homeboy moving in?” Donghyuck asked Jaemin from the kitchen. They were all enjoying the last days of summer by watching a movie in their living room before starting their responsibilities for the new year. Donghyuck, Mark, and Jeno all had important leadership roles in their community organization, Jaemin was vice president of the pre-med organization on campus, while Chenle and Jisung were directors of the school dance team. They had just finished moving in with the help of Jeno, who renewed his lease from the year.  
“Uhh, lemme text him real quick,” Jaemin said as he took out his phone.  
“He said he’ll be here around midnight. He has to take care of some stuff at home home. I feel like he’s just gonna gradually move his shit in because he’s only like 30-45 minutes away from here.”  


“Honestly, he probably will knowing him. He showed up a couple of days ago to bring in his mattress and bedframe, but he didn’t even set it up. He kind of just looked at it, shrugged, and said ‘it’ll happen eventually’ before leaving to go back home,” Jisung said as he scrolled through his phone.  


“Is he like… okay?” Donghyuck questioned as he walked back to his seat on the couch. Chenle laughed and Jaemin threw a pillow at him. Donghyuck, Jeno, and Chenle were the only ones who haven’t officially met Renjun yet, since the others have known each other since middle school.  


“HEY, he’s been commuting for the last two years and hasn’t moved in or out anywhere since we lived in the dorms freshman year. If my move-out date from my old apartment wasn’t so soon I would’ve taken my sweet ass time moving in-”  


“Yeah, but instead you left all your shit at my place and made my living room look like a tornado hit ikea,” Jeno said as he smiled fondly at his friend. “Anyways, is he a cool guy? I only met him like once when we took over that freshman study lounge at 4am but he looked kinda scary…”  


“YES bitch, he is,” Jaemin defends while the rest erupt into laughter. Jeno was excited to meet Jaemin’s childhood friend, but he had to go home siib since he had biochem every morning at 8am and wanted to adjust his sleeping schedule.  


A couple of weeks passed and to Jeno’s slight disappointment, Renjun wasn’t as upbeat and social as Jaemin was. The most he got from Renjun was a hi or a bye in passing, since Renjun would go straight to his and Jaemin’s room to study whenever he no was over. 

\--

Jeno had a rough day. He was pretty sure he bombed his biochem midterm and was stressed because the class was only offered once a year. He contemplated the possibility of having to stay another a year, but let that thought stay at the back of his head. He wasn’t about to re-evaluate the rest of his life because of one bad grade, but he wasn’t gonna invalidate his feelings of disappointment either.  


**“Hi, what’re you doing?”** he texted Donghyuck. They both had really important midterms that day and wanted to know if his best friend was feeling the same overdramatic despair he was.  


Jeno barely put his phone back into his pocket before he felt it buzz. 

**“I’m looking up jobs that only require a high school diploma. I think that’s all I’m ever gonna have after getting my ass beat by my ochem midterm.”** He laughed and texted back saying he was on his way with ice cream for Donghyuck and some brownies for himself. 

Jeno showed up ten minutes later and the two of them vented about how hard school was while pigging out in Donghyuck and Mark’s room. Jeno really appreciated having Donghyuck in his life and this little tradition they had. He had a hard time adjusting to college life his first year being so far away from his family and Donghyuck was always there to support him. They would talk about how they were feeling mentally, emotionally, physically, and spiritually while eating junk food. He wanted to stay and talk with Donghyuck longer, but he had needed to get some sleep before his 8am. As he drove home, he thought of how nice it would’ve been if he moved in with them instead of staying with his old housemates and how fun it would’ve been if he was Jaemin’s roommate instead of Renjun. 

Jeno was taking notes on his laptop during lecture when he saw a notification in the corner of his screen. He was getting a little drained so he decided to open it. He audibly gasped, causing the people around him to give dirty looks. He gave them all a shy smile and apologized. Donghyuck had texted him saying that Renjun had accidentally eaten his brownies from the day before because he thought they were for the house. Maybe he was still feeling his post-midterm despair or maybe he was just feeling dramatic, but Jeno texted Donghyuck.

 **Jeno:** omg ur fuckin lying  
**Jeno:** this is the worst thing that has ever happened to me  
**Jeno:** those brownies were the only thing i was looking forward to in this cruel world after having my heart trampled by my biochem midterm :(

He turned notifications off on his laptop for the rest of the day so that he can focus and went straight to the library after class to make sure he was ready for the next round of midterms.  
It was pitch black outside and Jeno was walking to the bus stop when he felt his phone vibrating non-stop. He stayed in the basement of the library on purpose because of its shitty cell reception and watched his notifications from the last couple hours come all at once. He had about sixty notifications from his group chat with Donghyuck, Chenle, Jisung, Jaemin, and Mark along with an unknown number. 

**Donghyuck:** LMAAAAAO YALL GUESS WHAT  
**Mark:**?  
**Jisung:** you found a sugar daddy  
**Jaemin:** ^^ please direct them my way I have loans to pay off  
**Chenle** : shut up jaemin ur gonna be making more money than all of us when u become a doctor  
**Mark:** lol tru  
**Donghyuck:** fuck, i should’ve looked for one of those last night instead of looking up jobs i can get without a bachelors degree  
**Jisung:** damn  
**Jisung:** it truly be like that sometimes  
**Donghyuck:** N E WAYS  
**Donghyuck:** so u know how whenever jeno and i don’t do well on midterms we tend to pig out and get overdramatic  
**Chenle:** i mean ur pretty fuckin overdramatic on the regular but yeah i feel it  
**Jaemin:** ^^  
**Jisung:** ^^  
**Mark:** ^^  
**Donghyuck:** ok fuck u guys AS I WAS SAIYAN  
**Donghyuck:** actually imma type this shit all at once because yall keep fucking INTERRUPTING  
**Donghyuck:** jeno being his pure and precious self bought me a pint of ice cream and himself some brownies so that we can cry about our failures last night but he only ate one and was saving the rest for later since they’re his fave or whatever. He ended up leaving them at our apartment because of who he is as a person and when I got home from my first class i saw the brownies were gone and Renjun was eating them. I guess he kind of freaked out because he heard me gasp and saw my jaw drop lmao so i told him that they were jeno’s. I told him that Jeno probably wouldn’t mind and that I’d text him to let him know what happened. i gave renjun my phone so he can see jeno reply and be the nice boy he is but i guess jeno was still feeling like a drama queen because he texted back saying that his day was ruined and he had nothing to look forward to anymore. So renjun ended up feeling like shit and asked for jeno’s number then went to the grocery store LMFAAAAO  
**Jaemin:** JENO NOOOOO KFSKDJHFJKSDHF  
**Jisung:** LMFAAAO JENO WHYYYYYY  
**Chenle:** I’m trying so hard not to laugh during class rn I fucking hate all of you sdlsdfjsdlkfj  
**Jaemin:** wait where’s jeno anyways  
**Jisung:** uhhh according to find my friends he’s in the library  
**Donghyuck:** oh fuck i forgot to check that LOL renjun has been freaking out because jeno never replied to him oops  
**Jaemin:** HYUCK YOU STRESSED OUT MY BABY HOW COULD YOU

Jeno was reading all the texts and was freaking out. He didn’t realize that Renjun was gonna feel so bad about eating his brownies. It’s not like they were anything special and he was just gonna end up sharing them with his housemates anyways. He mentally prepared himself to read the messages from the unknown number. He had a good idea who it’d be from and what it’d be about. 

**Unknown number:** Hey Jeno! It’s Renjun! I’m really really sorry for ruining your day by eating your brownies, I thought they were for the house :/ I’ll buy you more when you come to the house :D  
**Unknown number:** hiiii again hyuck said that you haven’t been replying to any of his messages and i’m really really sorry again, slkfjs;fj i’m not sure when you’re coming over again but you’re usually over on thursdays, right?  
**Unknown number:** have you ever had slutty brownies before? Sorry i know the name sounds super inappropriate and i’m not really about that life (i mean not judging u if u are live ur best life) but they’re pretty good! I’ll make some tonight and you can have some tomorrow if you end up coming over lol sorry for being annoying  
**Unknown number:** :’(  
Jeno couldn’t help the smile that was on his face as he read Renjun’s messages. He always seemed so reserved whenever he was at their house so Jeno was pleasantly surprised by his reaction. He made sure to save Renjun’s number and typed his reply as he unlocked the door to his apartment.

 **Jeno:** Hey Renjun! Sorry I was in the library basement and turned off my notifications on my laptop lmao  
**Jeno:** I’m sorry i was being so overdramatic LOL tbh i don’t really mind that you ate them, at least i know you have good taste!  
**Jeno:** and i’ll probably be over some time tomorrow since my housemate brings his gf over and they’re super gross and pda in the living room but you don’t need to make me slutty brownies or whatever that is LOL  
**Renjun:** OK WELL  
**Renjun:** i felt really bad so i already made them LOL  
**Renjun:** also lmao @ how this is basically our first conversation with each other  
**Jeno:** LOL U DIDN’T HAVE TO IT’S FINE BUT THANK U I APPRECIATE  
**Jeno:** but also should i be afraid of these brownies  
**Renjun:** i mean.. Probably if you’re afraid of the sugar intake since it’s brownies + oreos + cookie dough  
**Jeno:** whAT LOL  
**Renjun:** i saw it online one time and wanted to try it ok  
**Jeno:** so what am i some EXPERIMENT to you now? :(  
**Renjun:** no!!!! Of course not!!! But if they don’t taste good I apologize x2 ok  
**Jeno:** LOL it’s okay renjun!!! We just started the carbs section in food chem so i’ll live in ignorance for as long as i can. I’m gonna go to sleep now since I have an 8am every morning so I’ll see you tomorrow! Good night!  
**Renjun:** ok see u, night!!

Jeno drove to the Dream apartment after his last class the next day and was greeted by Renjun, who walked him over to the counter nervously. He took a bite out of the brownie as Renjun looked up at him expectantly. This was the first time Jeno had a really good look at him and he never really noticed how handsome he was.  
“Wow Renjun! This is really good! Okay, you’re definitely forgiven after this” he said with a smile. Renjun smiled back and Jeno hoped that he could continue to make him smile like that. 

After that day Renjun and Jeno’s friendship went from friendly greetings to actual conversations. Jeno felt bad for thinking that Renjun was such a cold person before, especially since he was the only one in their friend group who didn’t constantly tease him. 

A couple of days passed and Jeno was working on a lab report for his food chemistry class while Donghyuck was making a study guide in the dining room. Renjun was in the kitchen baking cookies again.  
“Yo Hyuck,” Jeno said while holding back a laugh.  
“What’s up” Donghyuck said in a monotone without looking up from his laptop  
“My syllabus said that our lab reports should have ‘unique and creative titles’ so for this one should I name it “Protein is Whey Cool?’”

Donghyuck ignored his best friend’s comment as expected and Jeno heard a spoon drop from behind him. Jeno turned around at the noise to see Renjun looking disappointed at the cookie dough he was mixing before saying, “Oh my god, Jeno, SHUT UP”  
“Well, that was short lived,” Jeno mumbled to himself knowing that Renjun would end up clowning him as often as his other friends from now on, if not more. Donghyuck laughed and kicked him from under the table. 

\--

Jaemin had a part-time job working at the outlets in their hometown, so he asked if the others wanted to work for Black Friday weekend. Jeno was broke and he didn’t have plans after Thanksgiving dinner, so he agreed to take some shifts. He spent Friday night at Jaemin’s childhood home and the two of them ended up getting back to the apartment at almost midnight, but they stayed up late to study since midterms were just around the corner. 

Jeno was getting pretty tired, so he closed his laptop and started walking towards ‘his’ couch. Jaemin gave him a weird look and Jeno mirrored it back.  


“What? It’s already 4am I’m tired,” he insisted  


“I mean, that’s fine, but why are you gonna sleep on an uncomfortable couch when there’s five other beds not being occupied tonight?”  


“I dunno, wouldn’t that be kind of weird? I’d feel awkward sleeping in someone else’s room alone”  


“Okay, then ask Renjun if you can sleep in his bed. I’m pretty sure he’s still awake.”  


“It’s 4am why would he be awake? But fine, I’ll text him if it makes you happy” Jeno said as he texted Renjun. 

**Jeno:** hey renjun! Sorry if i woke you up lol I’m at ur apartment with Jaemin since our black friday shift ended pretty late and we were studying. I was just gonna sleep on the couch but Jaemin’s insisting I sleep in someone’s bed so is it okay if I sleep in yours tonight (or i guess this morning lmao)  
Five minutes later, Jeno’s phone vibrated and Jaemin stuck his tongue out at him.  
**Renjun:** hi sorry i was in the shower LOL but yeah that’s fine! It only took me a month and a half but i finally set up my bed frame so it’s all yours!  
**Jeno:** i’m not going to question why you’re showering at 4am but okay thank you!! LOL 

Jeno stuck his tongue back out at at Jaemin and walked upstairs toward his and Renjun’s room. He felt awkward stepping into their room without them being there, but he knew Jaemin would come in sooner or later. As he climbed under Renjun’s covers, he couldn’t help but imagine what it’d be like if Renjun was in there with him, or if Renjun would think of him the next time he slept in that bed. 

\-- 

It was spring break and Jeno had an orientation for a new job at the company’s headquarters, which happened to be an hour and a half away from both his college apartment and his hometown. It was also his childhood friend’s birthday party that he RSVP’d for months ago, so he knew he was going to have a long day of driving.  
He woke up at 7am to make sure he got to headquarters at 9am. The orientation that was supposed to end at 5, so if he went straight to the party, he’d have about half an hour to kill. The venue was fifteen minutes away from Donghyuck’s hometown, but as he was about to text him to ask if he could stop by, he remembered that he, Mark, and Jisung were all out of town. His orientation ended at 3 instead and he contemplated napping in his car or maybe just powering through his exhaustion. He thought against both ideas and took out his phone. 

**Jeno:** hey renjun! Can i ask you for a favor pls  
**Renjun:** hey jeno! What’s up?  
**Jeno:** so um, i had my orientation for work today and have been up since like 7 and it’s pretty out of the way of this party i’m supposed to go to later. It’s actually like fifteen minutes away from you right now so i was just wondering if i could mayhaps come over and take a nap?  
**Renjun:** sure! My parents are still in china so it’s just me and my brother home rn but he’s probably going out soon lol. Here’s my address [location attached]  
**Jeno:** omg thank u i owe u my life  
**Jeno:** ETA 5:37!  
**Renjun:** ok cool! I’m just gonna go run some errands so we’re probably gonna get here at the same time but uh… if not i’ll leave the door unlocked  
**Jeno:** renjun i’ve literally never been to your house why would you let me just break into your home like that what if i walk into someone else’s house and get arrested  
**Renjun:** omg that’s not gonna happen you’ll be fine  
**Jeno:** RENJUN PLS  
**Renjun:** u know the longer you take to get here the less time you have to nap  
**Jeno:** why are you like this  
**Renjun:** see you soon jeno!! 

**5:30pm**

**Jeno:** ok i’m at your house  
**Renjun:** lmao i’m not  
**Jeno:** RENJUN GET UR ASS BACK HERE  
**Renjun:** ok i may have lagged before leaving my house because i didn’t actually think you’d get here at 5:30, shouldn’t i have had 7 more minutes????  
**Jeno:** renjun pls hurry  
**Renjun:** dude just go in the door’s unlocked  
**Jeno:** U RLY LEFT THE DOOR UNLOCKED?????  
**Renjun:** I Am a Man of My Word  
**Jeno:** omg fuck u fine i’ll go in u bitch 

Jeno opened the door to Renjun’s house and took off his shoes inside. He felt kind of uncomfortable until the pictures on the wall caught his eye. He skipped over to them and started using the filters on his phone on Renjun’s senior portrait until he heard a scream and foot steps towards him.  
“GET AWAY FROM THERE NOW”  
“NO”  
“JENO STOP IT GIVE ME YOUR PHONE”  
“WELL MAYBE IF YOU DIDN’T FORCE ME TO BREAK INTO YOUR HOUSE THIS WOULDN’T HAVE HAPPENED”  
“I TRUSTED YOU”  
“SORRY TAEMIN I ALREADY SENT IT TO THE GROUP CHAT”

Renjun sighed in defeat and sat at the table next to the living room after showing Jeno to the guest room. Even though Jeno had been up for the last 8 hours and still had a long day ahead of him, he didn’t feel tired and sat with Renjun in his living room. Jeno was on his phone and Renjun played a game on his laptop until Jeno had to leave. When he walked out, Renjun told him that he could just come back and sleep over if he was too tired to drive back to his apartment. 

Jeno was having a good time at his friend’s party, but he had Renjun’s words at the back of his mind the whole time. He was starting to get tired after a couple of hours and regretted not taking a nap when he had the chance. He bid his friend and her family goodbye and let Renjun know he accepts the offer and was on his way. Luckily his nervousness helped him stay awake for the drive. 

Jeno knocked on Renjun’s front door around 10:30 and saw that he barely moved from his earlier spot at the table with his laptop.  


“There’s facewash and stuff in the guest bathroom, do you have anything to sleep in?” Renjun asked as Jeno was wiping his eyes.  


“No sorry,” Jeno said chuckling. “I wasn’t expecting to not sleep in my own bed tonight.”  


“It’s fine, Jeno. Just clean yourself up and I’ll leave something for you to wear. I don’t think my clothes are gonna fit you so I’ll just get something from Kun ge’s room. I’m pretty sure he won’t notice,” Renjun called back to him as he walked upstairs.  


Jeno had been up for the last sixteen hours, which may have explained his delusional behavior. Instead of staying in the guest room like Renjun expected him to, he just sat on the couch like he had a couple hours ago.  


“Jeno, go to sleep,” Renjun said while staring at his laptop screen. Jeno changed his position from sitting to lying down and he heard Renjun click his tongue. “On the bed. In the guest room. Not on the couch.”  


“Why are you talking to me like I’m a chid! I’m only a month younger than you!” Jeno whined, dramatically sprawled out on the couch. “Anyways, which one is your room?” Jeno said while walking towards the stairs. Renjun was about to stop him from going any further until Jeno took a seat in the middle of the staircase and leaned his head against the railing.  


“Jeno, you can’t just fall asleep on my stairs. Just go in the guest room and stop being weird.”  


Instead of listening, Jeno got up and started walking up the stairs to where he assumed Renjun’s room would be. Renjun ran up the stairs and into the room on the furthest left then shut the door. Instead of following him, Jeno sat cross-legged in front of the book shelf in the hallway. A couple of minutes passed and Renjun opened the door to see Jeno looking at all the books on the book shelf.  


“Do you like reading?” Jeno said looking up to Renjun. “I liked reading as a kid, but my dad never let me buy books from the book fair, so I ended up just reading the books my cousin bought, which is pretty funny now that I think of it because homegirl never even read those books, she just bought them because the covers looked cool.”  


Renjun mimicked Jeno’s position next to him on the floor and looked at the books on the shelf.  


“I mean yeah, I used to, but I don’t really have that kind of time anymore. A lot of these are my brother’s books though.”

They ended up sitting in front of that shelf for a while, talking about books they used to read and whatever subject came to Jeno’s sleepy mind. Renjun walked Jeno back down to the guest room and instead of getting into the covers, Jeno flopped onto the bed and spread his body horizontally. Renjun joined him on the bed and they were both about arms-width apart. Jeno looked over him and realized how intimate of a setting they were in. He thought of how easy it would be to just roll over and wrap himself in Renjun’s arms or vice versa, but he thought against it. They weren’t even touching, but Jeno never felt so vulnerable. It was overwhelming and he wasn’t sure how he was feeling. He was in the guestroom of his friend’s childhood home at 4am, lying next to him, and he had butterflies in his stomach, but he wasn’t nervous. He felt safe and content, it was different from the comfort he felt with Donghyuck or anyone else. He didn’t feel any pressure to say anything and the two of them laid in silence until Renjun got up and tapped Jeno’s leg.  


“Jeno, get up and sleep like a normal person.”  


“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jeno said looking up at Renjun, pretending to be offended.  


“I mean put your head where the pillow goes. I know you don’t sleep with pillows, but you know what position you’re supposed to sleep in when you’re on a bed.”  


Jeno complied and got under the covers “like a normal person” while Renjun took an extra pillow case from the closet and covered up the alarm clock, since he knew Jeno needed the room to be pitch black for him to sleep,  


“Do you need any more blankets?” Renjun asked, knowing Jeno started layering his blankets ever since his heated blanket broke. Jeno shook his head and closed his eyes. Renjun tucked him in and patted his head before saying good night and leaving the room.  


Jeno left early the next morning so he could shop for groceries before the new quarter started. He thought about the night before and kept wondering what would have happened if he reached out to touch Renjun. Would Renjun have gotten up to leave or would he have let it happen? He was still wearing the shirt he went to sleep in. Renjun knew he wanted to keep it, so he let him take it home. 

\-- 

The school year was ending and graduation was the next morning. Donghyuck, Jisung, Chenle, and Jaemin were leaving for good once the lease ended in a couple of months. Jeno, Mark and Renjun were going to stay another year to finish their double majors, but Jeno would be the only one still living in town while the other two commuted.  


The seven of them sat in a circle in the Dream living room looking back on old times. Even though Renjun officially joined the group that year, everyone felt like he’d always been there. They knew their friendship wouldn’t change just because they weren’t going to be living together anymore, but they also had no idea what the future would hold and that’s what scared them.  


It was getting late and Jeno was getting up to go home. The graduates had to wake up early for their ceremony in the morning, so everyone was getting ready for bed.  


“Where’d you park?” Renjun asked Jeno as he walked him to the front door since he didn’t see his car in any of the spaces immediately outside their apartment.  


“Oh, I’m like a block over, there wasn’t any parking when I got here” Jeno yawned.  


“I’ll walk you then. I’m not really sure when we’ll be able to stay up late like this and wander around like we’ve been doing for the last year,” Renjun said with a sad smile.  


“Sure,” Jeno smiled back while looking at him. “I can just drive you back once we get to my car.”

“You know. I’m glad you ate my brownies.”  


Renjun’s laugh echoed in the quiet neighborhood, “me too, Jeno.”

They stepped into the car and Jeno was about to put his keys into the ignition before he turned to look at Renjun.

“It’s kind of weird to say out loud... but even though we’ve only been friends for a year I feel like I can’t imagine my life without you. When we were all laughing back there in the Dream apartment I really felt like I was at home. I remember how hard it was for me to leave my hometown to come to school here. I was so depressed and felt so lonely, until I became friends with Hyuck my first year then I met Mark, Chenle, Jaemin, and Jisung and realized that home doesn’t necessarily need to be a place that makes you feel safe. Home is the people who are there for you when you fail a midterm, the people who aren’t afraid to spare your feelings when your jokes suck, who force you to sleep in their roommate’s bed so you don’t end up on the couch, or sit in front of a bookshelf talking about aliens at 4am.” If it wasn’t so dark, Jeno might have seen the blush creep up on Renjun, but luckily he didn’t.  


“Being at home means feeling safe in your own skin,” he continued with his voice cracking from fighting back the tears. “It means loving and being loved unconditionally and finding strength in vulnerability. I’m really gonna miss that home I built the last couple of years that I feel like I took it for granted until now. I guess having you in my life brought out the best in me. I know you’re only gonna be a 30 minute drive away, but I’m really gonna miss having you so close, Injunnie. You can come over whenever you want, though, even though my housemates aren’t as fun as yours.”  


Renjun put his head on Jeno’s shoulder and Jeno wrapped his arms around him in return. 

“I’m glad that you never moved in with them. Jaemin basically had to force me to be his room mate and being the amazing friend I am,” Jeno scoffed and Renjun flicked his forehead. “As I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted, being the amazing friend I am, I moved in, but I never expected to get so close to all of you. I guess I found home in you too Jeno.” The last sentence came out a whisper and If Jeno wasn’t paying such close attention to him, he wouldn’t have heard it. They stayed in that position for a while and let the comfortable silence they shared say everything they couldn’t say themselves. It was starting to get late, so Jeno kissed Renjun’s hair and tapped his other shoulder, letting him know that they should get going.  


“I should drop you off now, we need to be up in a couple of hours for commencement.” Jeno said as he turned his key. The car ride only lasted for 2 minutes, but it felt so much longer because of the erratic beating in his chest. “Good night Injunnie, see you soon.”  


“Good night, Jeno. Text me when you get home, okay?” Renjun said as he was getting out of the car.  


“So should I text you right now?” Jeno teased.  


“Oh my god, Jeno, SHUT UP,” Renjun said as he shut the car door.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic! if you made it this far, thank you so much!
> 
> words of affirmation and quality time are ranked highest in my love languages and physical touch is the lowest, so i apologize if you're disappointed in the lack of skinship :(
> 
> also follow me on twt if you want! @g0lchazz


End file.
